The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording medium and a method for thermal transfer recording, and more particularly to a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet, a thermal transfer recording sheet and a method for thermal transfer recording which can produce an image having high resistance to oils.
Heretofore, various thermal transfer recording methods have been proposed. Of these, a sublimation-type thermal transfer recording method is now prevailing, in which a thermal transfer recording sheet comprising as a recording agent a sublimable dye which is retained by a substrate sheet such as paper or a plastic film, and an image-receiving sheet comprising a dye-receiving layer formed on paper or a plastic film are used in combination to produce various full-colored images in the dye-receiving layer.
In this recording method, a thermal head of a printer is employed as a heat application means, and a large number of dots in three or four colors are transferred to the image-receiving sheet in an extremely short heat application time. A full-colored original image can thus be successfully reproduced on the image-receiving sheet.
The image-receiving sheet for use in the above recording method is prepared by forming a thermoplastic resin layer which serves as a dye-receiving layer on the surface of a substrate sheet such as paper, synthetic paper or a plastic sheet. The dye-receiving layer therefore has a high affinity for oily or greasy substances such as sebum, a plasticizer and a solvent. For this reason, the dye-receiving layer in which an image has been produced is readily stained by a fingerprint when it is touched by a finger. Moreover, a dye which is forming the image is adversely affected by a soft vinyl chloride product such as a rubber eraser or a telephone cord when it is brought into contact with the dye-receiving layer. The image produced in the dye-receiving layer thus undergoes deterioration.